New Generation, Old Heroes
by AbbytheDivergentDemigod
Summary: Silena, daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson, is told that she's a legacy and is brought to Camp Half-Blood. She then unites with several young wizards to defeat an extremely powerful dark witch. Formerly Fifteen Years Ago.
1. Chapter 1: A Secret Unveiled

"Silena?" My mother peeked into my room. "Silena, where are you?" I silently retreated further into the closet. The bedroom door closed. I sighed. Then— "SILENA JACKSON!" my mom appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my arm. "Silena, we need to have a family talk."  
>"A family talk?" I ask.<br>"Yes. Get your brothers." She opened the door and walked out. I waited a moment before running to my brothers' room.  
>"Bobby? Grover?" Bobby ran over. He was nine, three years younger than me.<br>"What, sis?" His twin brother, Grover, walked over.  
>"Yeah, what's up?"<br>"Family talk," I said. "Mom wanted me to get you."  
>"Ok then," Grover said. "Let's go." I led them downstairs to the living room.<p>

"Wait a minute." I held up my hand. "So you're telling me the Greek gods are real, your father's Poseidon, and mom's a daughter of Athena?" My dad nodded.  
>"Exactly."<br>My mom pushed back her blonde hair and looked at me with her dark grey eyes, exactly like mine. "Silena I know this is a lot to take in, but it's true. I'm a daughter of Athena."  
>"But... aren't Athena and Poseidon enemies or something?"<br>"Isn't that what you told us?" Grover asked. Dad nodded. "They are. But well... we aren't enemies. It was difficult to get along at first, but we managed."  
>"Umm..." I wracked my brains for something to say. "Prove it. Show us this is true somehow."<br>"Of course" my dad said. There was a mischievous look in his sea green eyes. He turned to mom. "Iris message?"  
>"That would be interesting," mom said. Dad pulled a gold coin out of his pocket. Mom opened the curtains, letting light shine into the saltwater fountain that we're not allowed to touch. Dad threw his coin into the rainbow.<br>"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." He chanted. "Show me Reyna Ramirez-Arenallo in new Rome. An image appeared in the rainbow; a woman with dark hair and dark eyes, dressed in a purple T-shirt and jeans. She looked up.  
>"Percy? Annabeth? Are these your kids? Oh my gods, they're all grown up."<br>"Yeah," mom said, "hi Reyna. And yes, these are our kids: Silena, she's twelve, and the twins, Bobby and Grover. The nine year olds." The lady mom had called Reyna smiled at me.  
>"Did you know, Silena, that I saw you when you were a baby?" I stared at her.<br>"You're in a rainbow. I see you through a rainbow. It's real. What mom and dad have been telling us is true."  
>The lady named Reyna smiled. "Of course it's true. I'm not a Greek demigod, however I'm a Roman. You may call me Reyna."<br>"Wait a minute, there's _Roman_ demigods? I ask. Reyna nodded.  
>"Greek and Roman. The gods had slightly different aspects and personalities in Greece and Rome, so they have 2 sets of children— Greek and Roman. Until about twenty years ago they were kept separated. Then... well, I'll leave that to your parents to explain." She turned to mom. "Are you taking them to camp?" She nods.<br>"I feel we should give them some training. Things can go bad with untrained demigods."  
>"I see" Reyna said. "Well, talk later. Bye!" She made a motion lime she was slashimg through the message, and it disappeared.<br>"Mom, Dad" Grover asked, "what camp was she talking about?"  
>"Camp Half-Blood, of course," dad replied. "Now go pack. We leave in three hours.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Camp At Last

"We're almost there" my dad said. Two more minutes until we're at Camp Half-Blood." Despite how impressive it sounded, I was too tired to care. We'd driven from Virginia up to New York, and it was about 2:00 in the morning the boys were sleeping in the back. Mom frowned.  
>"Percy, doesn't it seem a bit strange that no monsters have attacked us?"<br>"Hmm," dad said thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it, it is strange."  
>"I don't care," I mumbled. "I'm tired, and I want to go to sleep." Just then a loud bellow came from behind the car, waking my brothers up. Dad slammed on the breaks.<br>"That sounded familiar," he muttered. I looked out the back window and almost screamed. A huge figure was running after us. It must've been eight feet tall, with a lumpy, bulky torso and what looked like horns.  
>"Wha-what is that?" I ask, my voice quavering.<br>"The Minotaur." Mom says. "Your father fought it twice." I stare at dad.  
>"Seriously?" He nodded.<br>"Once when I was your age, once when I was almost sixteen."  
>"Well that's all very well, but we need to go!"<br>"True enough," mom admitted. Dad slammed on the gas pedal, and we rocketed forward.  
>"What's happening?" Grover asked. Mom looked back.<br>"There's a monster following us. We'll be okay, though." She looked at me. "Grab your bags. We'll need to get out immediately when we arrive." I grabbed the large yellow backpack from the seat beside me and put my other hand on the buckle.  
>"I'm scared." Bobby whimpered. Just then the car screeched to a stop in front of a hill with a large tree and something else on top...a dragon?<br>"Everybody out _now_." Dad ordered. I hit the seatbelt button and jumped out of the car. I slung on the backpack.  
>"Silena, take the boys up the hill." Mom told me. I grabbed their arms and pulled them out of the car. The Minotaur was now less then thirty yards from us. I started up the hill with my brothers then looked back.<br>"Mom, dad, will you two be okay?"  
>"We're fine," dad called. "Now go!" I ran up the hill, which not an easy task, as the hill was steep and I was half dragging my nine year old brothers. When I was at the top I looked down. Our car was a wreck. Mom and dad were starting up the hill. The Minotaur was nowhere to be seen. I shivered and looked at the sleeping dragon.<br>"His name is Peleus," mom said. "He guards the golden fleece." Just then I noticed the fleece hanging on the tree.  
>"Camp Half-Blood has the golden fleece?" I asked. Dad nodded.<br>"We found it on a quest with some friends. That tree used to be my cousin Thalia, daughter of Zeus." I stared at him.  
>"Your cousin was a tree?" Bobby asked.<br>Mom sighed. "Long story. We'll tell it to you later." With that, the five of us started down the hill. I couldn't see much of camp in the dark, but it looked pretty neat. I guessed that a cluster of dark shapes was the cabins. One of them glowed faintly silver in the moonlight. The one beside it had lights coming from the windows, like people were still awake. Mom smiled at it.  
>"The Athena cabin. We stayed up reading most nights." A rock wall had streams of what looked like lava running down it. Dad led us towards one of the cabins, made of rough grey stone.<br>"Well, I don't want to wake Chiron up, so let's just go to sleep and talk to him in the morning."  
>"Chiron?" I asked.<br>"Like the centaur?" Grover said.  
>"Exactly." Mom told us. "He's the activities director." So the golden fleece is hanging in a tree that used to be a girl named Thalia, guarded by a dragon, and the activities director is a centaur that was alive millennia ago. Sure. Makes perfect sense. Dad opened the door to the cabin and lead us inside. Bunk beds lined the walls. Most were empty, but two have people in them. One had two boys, the other a girl in the top bunk. Grover turned the light on, waking the girl.<br>"Mr. and Mrs. Jackson?" She asked. Mom nodded.  
>"We made it to camp for the seven's reunion. Sorry to wake you... what's your name?"<br>"Anna." She said. "My name's Anna." She looked about my age, with short brown hair and sea green eyes. I stepped forward shyly.  
>"My name's Silena." She climbed out of her bunk and shook my hand.<br>"Pleased to meet you, Silena. She grinned, and I felt relieved. At least I'd have one friend.  
>"So, Anna, has anyone else in the seven arrived?" Dad asked. She looked up.<br>"What? Oh yeah. Mr. and Mrs. Grace are here, with their kids. They arrived last week. The Zhangs haven't arrived yet."  
>"Huh?" I asked, confused. "Who?"<br>"Friends of ours," mom said. "We'll explain tomorrow." I yawned.  
>"Sure. I'm too tired to stay up any later."<br>"Your brothers are already asleep," Anna said. I looked and realize it's true. They had crashed in an empty bunk. Grover was on top, Bobby on bottom, like at home. I turned back to Anna.  
>"Where are the showers?"<br>"Here," She said. "I'll show you, and help you unpack your bag." Half an hour later I was in the bottom bunk. I had planned on staying up and thinking about everything, but I was tired to do anything but curl up and fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Friends

I woke up late. The sun was up. Birds sang outside. The sky was blue. I glanced at the clock. 10:00. I sat up. Anna and the two boys were sitting on a bunk across the room, talking. Anna looked up and grinned.  
>"Silena! So glad you're up!" She walked over with the boys behind her. "Silena, this is George and Walter, sons of Poseidon. George, Walter, this is Silena, daughter of our famous half brother, Percy Jackson." Famous half brother. I'd almost forgotten about that. If they were children of Poseidon, and dad was a child of Poseidon, that made them half siblings. So Anna was technically my half aunt, which seemed a little weird.<br>"Nice to meet you," I said, yawning. I climbed out of bed and rummaged through my suitcase, looking for some clothes. I found a pink T-shirt and jeans. I went to the bathroom and got changed, then went back out. The two boys had left. Anna sat on her bed, looking at a picture. I walked over. The picture has a younger version of Anna and a lady with long brown curls and brown eyes.  
>"Who's that?" I asked.<br>"Me and my mom," she said. "When I was nine. The year after that I was sent to camp half-blood. Unfortunately, I found out the hard way."  
>"The hard way?" She nodded<br>"A few lastrygonians attacked our house. Mom survived, but she's in a wheelchair now. I got this." She lifted her hair up, revealing a scar on her neck, just hidden by her hair.  
>"Oh. I'm sorry."<br>"It's okay." There was silence for a few seconds.  
>"What's a lastry-goni-an?" I ased carefully sounding the word out.<br>"What? Oh. Northern giant. Cannibal. Not very nice."  
>"Yeah, I wouldn't expect cannibal giants to be nice." Anna stood up.<br>"Well, let's go se what's going on this fine day." I slipped my shoes on and we walked outside. A girl of about eleven ran over. She had blonde hair and eyes that changed from blue to green to brown and made me feel disoriented.  
>"Anna! Glad you're out. Who's this?" She asked, pointing at me.<br>"I'm Silena Jackson," I said. You? A wide grin split her face.  
>"Jackson? Are you're parents named Percy and Annabeth?" I nodded. "I thought so," she said. "Two of my parents' friends. I'm Grace, by the way."<br>"Tell her your last name." Anna said, grinning. Grace scowled.  
>"I don't want to. It's stupid."<br>"What is it?" I ask.  
>"Grace," a voice piped up. "Grace Grace." A little boy jumped out from behind a cabin. He was about nine, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. "Her name's Grace Grace." He said in a singsong voice. Grace whirled around.<br>"Tristan Leo Grace!" She yelled. "SHUT UP!" The younger boy scampered away, grinning.  
>"Your brother?" I guessed. She nodded.<br>"He's a pest. Unfortunately, it's true. I'm Grace Grace, although I prefer to write it and introduce myself as Grace Thalia Grace." I nodded.  
>"Completely understandable. So, who are your parents?" I ask, changing the subject. She looked up.<br>"My parents? Piper and Jason Grace. Mom's a daughter of Aphrodite and Dad's a son of Zeus. Technically Jupiter, but he prefers Greek to Roman."  
>"Cool," I say.<br>"So your family's here for the reunion of the seven?" Grace asked.  
>"The what?"<br>"Don't you know?" She asked incredulously. I shook my head.  
>"I only just found out about this stuff yesterday."<br>"Seriously?" Anna asked. I nodded.  
>"Well, that makes sense with what I've heard about your father," Grace said. Apparently he didn't exactly like all of that responsibility for being a hero, didn't like the constant danger demigods are in. Your parents were probably trying to shelter you."<br>"Unfortunately," a voice said from behind me, "that didn't always work." I spun around.  
>"Mom!" She smiled at us. "You're right, Grace. We didn't tell Silena, Bobby, and Grover to protect them. Unfortunately," she continued, her voice tinged with regret and sadness, "that didn't always work." My mouth turned dry. Suddenly the morning didn't seem so bright and cheerful anymore.<br>"You mean Sally?" She nodded.  
>"Who's Sally?" Anna asked.<br>"Our youngest daughter." Mom said. "She died two years ago."  
>Oh," Anna said. But I wasn't paying attention. I was remembering my little sister. I'd been ten when she'd and she'd been three. Sally had looked exactly like me, with mom's grey eyes and dad's black hair. The twins were the opposite— mom's hair and dad's eyes. She'd been cute and happy and sweet. Then the car crash. The twins and I were at school, and dad was driving over to pick us up, with Sally in the back. Someone had ran a red light crashed into the car. Sally hadn't made it.<br>"How—how did she die?" Grace asked. Mom looked up.  
>"Monster attack." Now <em>that<em> was not what I'd been expecting to hear.  
>"Monster attack? I thought it was a car crash."<br>"It was, honey. But a cyclops was driving the car."  
>"A what?"<br>"A cyclops," she replied. "You know what a cyclops is. One eye. Some are friendly, others not so much."  
>"What happened?" Anna asked gently.<br>"Dad was driving to me and my brothers' school to pick us up." I said. "Sally was in the back. But a car ran a red light and crashed into our car. The back of it. Sally... she didn't make it."  
>"I'm sorry," Grace said. Mom looked at her.<br>"Are you Jason and Piper's daughter?" She asked.  
>"Yes ma'am."<br>"I thought so. You have your Dad's hair, you know. And your mom's eyes."  
>"Is breakfast over?" I asked. Grace nodded.<br>"I have some granola bars and stuff, though. Mrs. Jackson, could I get something for Silena?" Mom nodded.  
>"When you're done just go inside. After we get something to eat we're going to the big house to see Chiron."<br>"Okay then," Grace said. Mom stepped back inside the cabin. Anna ran in to get a picnic blanket, while Grace hurried over to get the food. I just sat in the grass and looked around at the kids and teenagers. I'd been at camp for about eight hours, I'd had seen inside one cabin, and I knee two campers, but Camp Half-Blood was already starting to feel like home.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dagger

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated recently! I wanted to align it with BoO then got distracted. the other chapters have been edited.**

**~AbbytheDivergentDemigod**

Dad stopped at the big blue mansion. "Well, here we are," he said. "The big house." Mom knocked on the door. It opened and a man came out. Well, not exactly. Instead of legs he had the bottom half of a while stallion. I knew who it was. Dad had told me just last night, after all.  
>"Chiron," I said. He smiled.<br>"Yes, I'm Chiron. You must be Silena. And these two—" he gestured at the twins— "Bobby and Grover?" Mom nodded. Grover looked at Bobby, and they both stared at Chiron.  
>"You're a centaur." Bobby said. He nodded. Percy, Annabeth, how about we go inside?" He led us into the house, where we all sat down.<br>"We ran into Grace," mom said. "Lovely girl. I don't get why Jason and Piper used Leo's name idea. Not exactly a wise decision on their part." Chiron nodded.  
>"Of course, he was their best friend, but I'd have thought they would have used something more sensible."<br>"But Frank, and Hazel aren't here yet?" Dad asked.  
>"Not yet," Chiron replied. "Of course, there's still another month exactly before August 1st and the seven' reunion."<br>"Which reminds me," mom said, "today's Jason's birthday. He's turning 31!"  
>"Grace's dad?" I asked, because that's what I'd managed to figure out.<br>"Grace's dad." Mom confirmed.  
>"So, if you two want to go see Jason and Piper I can find some campers to show the kids around," Chiron said.<br>"Sure," said Dad, and he and mom left.  
>Chiron smiled at us. Well, I think y'all will have fun here.<p>

-page break-

"So wait a minute," I said. There's lava on the climbing wall?"  
>"Extra challenge." Anna replied. I raised my eyebrows and she laughed. "You'll get used to it."<br>"Can you tell us who Leo is?" I asked. "Nobody's told me yet." She sighed.  
>"It's not a happy tale. So 15 years ago Gaea, the earth mother tried to rise and destroy the world. Seven demigods were chosen to defeat her— Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, and Frank Zhang, son of Mars. They went to the ancient lands and fought a bunch of giants. Sime friends of theirs, Nico Di Angelo and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, brought the Athena Parthenos back to unite the Greeks and Romans and stop a war. They all succeeded and Gaea was defeated, permanently, but Leo died. And that's basically the great prophecy in a nutshell," she added. My jaw dropped.<br>"Seriously?"  
>"Do you think I'd lie?"<br>"Maybe."  
>She rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's go find you a sword."<p>

-line break-

"How about this one?" Jay, daughter of Athena, suggested. I gripped the sword hilt.  
>"Nah. Too long."<br>"Will this dagger do?" Anna asked.  
>Mom rounded the corner.<br>"Looking for a weapon?" She stopped and stared at the dagger in Anna's hand. "That looks... like mine."  
>"Huh?" I asked.<br>"Like my dagger," she replied. "A gift from an old friend. I lost it when I was sixteen."  
>"Try it. Silena," Jay urged. I gripped the hilt. It felt balanced in my hand.<br>"It's Perfect." Mom smiled.  
>"Brings back old memories." She stared off into the distance, a sad, faraway look in her eyes.<br>"It's time for lunch," Anna said, startling her out of her reverie.  
>"Come on, then, Silena," she said. I sheathed the dagger and put it on my belt, and we headed towards the dining pavilion.<p>

**A/N I'll try and update every Monday. Don't forget to rate and review!**

**~AbbytheDivergentDemigod**


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams and Things

A/N This is where some of the plot will start building! Also I have some news. I'm turning it into a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover. These changes weren't planned, but I'm going to anyways. Enjoy!  
>~AbbytheDivergentDemigod<p>That night I had a dream. The moon was hidden in storm clouds. A metal dragon was flying over the ocean. It had two passengers— a scrawny Latino boy around 15 or 16 and a beautiful teenaged girl with long, golden brown hair.<br>"Hurry!" The girl urged. "Leo, they're almost here!" She looked worriedly over her shoulder. I looked and realized they were being chased by a huge sea serpent and two dragons.  
>"You'll be okay, Sunshine!" The boy called. "We're almost to Long Island."<br>"But can Festus make it?" She asked.  
>"I think so." The girl suddenly gave a scream. One of the dragon's wings had stopped working. They began spiraling towards the darkened waves. The boy fell towards the serpent's open mouth. I was sure he would die, but a figure appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his arm. The person was wearing black robes and rode on some type of stick.<br>"LEEEOOOOOO!" The girl screamed. The person holding him cackled evilly.  
>"You will never get him back, daughter of Atlas!" She (I'd realized it was a she) screamed. "Go to the camp! Perhaps you will arrive safely! But not for long, for I WILL DESTROY CAMP HALF-BLOOD AND HOGWARTS FOREVER!" And that was when I woke up.<p>

-line break-

"Silena!" Mother exclaimed worriedly. "Silena! Are you okay?" I opened an eye.  
>"What time is it?" I mumbled.<br>"2:48" she replied promptly. "The storm woke me up and I saw you thrashing." The dream jolted to my mind.  
>"Storm?"<br>"It's been raining all night," she replied.  
>"Mom!" I gasped. "Mom, I—"<br>"Silena, you should be asleep."  
>"But mom—"<br>"No buts, young lady. You need your rest." With that she walked over to her bed and lay still. I fell into an uneasy sleep, troubled with dreams about sea serpents and evil ladies dressed in black, until I woke again, this time to shouting.

-line break-

I climbed out of bed and nearly bumped into Anna. "What's happening?" I asked.  
>"I don't know!" Was her reply.<br>"Let's find out," said Walter, running over. He opened the door and the three of us ran outside. Storm clouds surrounded the valley. A damaged metal dragon was on the beach, a sopping wet and uncontrollably crying girl standing beside it. I inhaled sharply.  
>"What's wrong?" Anna asked.<br>"I saw the dragon and that girl," I said. "In a dream.  
>"To the beach!" Anna said, but the door opened and mom, dad, Bobby and Grover came out.<br>"What the Hades is this?" Dad demanded, but mom's jaw had dropped.  
>"Percy, look!" She exclaimed. "Festus! And—"<br>"Calypso," dad said.  
>"Leo was with them!" I exclaimed. Dad turned to me. "Sweetie, Anna already told you, our friend is dead, and if he weren't he'd be growing up—"<br>"NO!" I yelled. "I had a dream before I woke up the first time! They were flying here on the metal dragon and a sea serpent and two dragons were chasing them and Leo fell off and the sea serpent would've eaten him except that this creepy lady came and kidnapped him and—"  
>"Silena Zoë Jackson!" Mom exclaimed. "Do you mean to tell me you had a dream and didn't tell me?"<br>"I tried!" I exclaimed in exasperation.  
>"That's not the point!" Dad said. "Right now we need to go to the beach and find out what's happening!" And so we ran down to the beach.<p>

Not the best ending, but I needed some kind of ending! The Harry Potter stuff doesn't come in until next chapter, which will change to James (the younger one!) Potter's perspective. See ya next Monday!  
>~AbbytheDivergentDemigod <p>


	6. Chapter 6: Wizards?

A/N First things first. I'm so sorry I couldn't update on Monday— the chapter wasn't written, and I was busy. Bad Abby. I know I said it would be from James's PoV, but I kind of scrapped that idea because it turned out horrible. Sorry. So here's another chapter.  
>~AbbytheDivergentDemigod<p>When we got to the beach the girl— Calypso— was sitting on the sand, crying.<br>"Leo!" She exclaimed. "They took Leo!" Chiron galloped over.  
>"Calypso?" He asked. "What's going on?"<br>"They took him!" She said, heartbroken. "We were coming and some witch took him away!" I ran over.  
>"I saw!" I exclaimed breathlessly, explaining what head happened in my dream. Calypso looked at me.<br>"What's your name?" She asked curiously.  
>"Silena. Silena Jackson." But she'd stopped paying attention. Her almond shaped eyes had zeroed in on dad.<br>"Percy?"  
>"Long time no see." He said weakly. She rolled her eyes, stood up, and smacked him in the face.<br>"That," she said fiercely, "was for deserting me." She slapped again. "That was for lying." Smack! "That was for leaving me to fall hopelessly in love with Leo." And then, with the hardest of all— "and _that_ was because you're annoying." Dad stepped back.  
>"Sheesh. Okay. I'm sorry. I just... never got to tell you."<br>"Huh?" I asked. Calypso gave a deep, shivery sigh.  
>"Long story. But who was that witch?"<br>"Yes," said Chiron. "Yes, I think you're right. She probably was a witch."  
>"What do you mean?" Asked Grace, who had come forward.<br>"Witch?" A daughter of Iris named Lea asked. Chiron sighed.  
>"Never mind. I'd like to speak to the Graces, the Jacksons, and Calypso. In private, please." The crowd began to dissipate, and Chiron led us to the big house.<p>

-line break-

"What did you mean by she probably was a witch?" Tristan asked, never one to put manners before curiosity. Chiron sighed.  
>"Witches and wizards exist."<br>"Huh?" Mrs. Grace said. "Exist? But they're just from old fairy tales."  
>"They exist," Chiron said. "Of course, their existence was kept secret from demigods, but they're real. Blessed by Hecate— that's how they get they're powers.<br>"But— that's impossible! Mom said.  
>"Is it?" He asked.<br>"I believe you," I said.  
>"Of course it's true." Calypso put in. "But... you think the woman that kidnapped Leo was a witch?"<br>"Oh yes," Chiron said. "I know so. You say she had a broom, and that she disappeared? It's quite obvious. Now I must inform Professor McGonagall—"  
>"Who?" Bobby asked.<br>"One of my contacts. Headmistress of a famous wizard school. Perhaps she knows something about our mysterious kidnapper. Until then there's only one thing we can do."  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Wait. 


	7. IMPORTANT AN

A/N Hey guys! So I'm sorry, I haven't been updating, but I've been really busy. Also, writer's block. So, I just wanted to let y'all know that I'm putting the story in hold. Not for very long, just a few weeks. But I wanted to let y'all know.  
>Sorry for the inconvenience!<br>~AbbytheDivergentDemigod 


End file.
